


Snitches Get Stitches

by brother_fxcking



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brother_fxcking/pseuds/brother_fxcking
Summary: When his brother lies to get him in trouble, Tyler devises a plan to get revenge. A very sexual plan.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Snitches Get Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS
> 
> This story involves a non-con scenario between two minors. If you don’t like, don’t read.

Tyler was supposed to be asleep, but he was too angry. His nine year old brother, Carter, had no such issue, and was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to Tyler. 

Tyler was mad at Carter. Earlier that day, Carter had lied and told their parents that Tyler had pushed him, resulting in Tyler’s phone being taken away. And a twelve year old like Tyler couldn’t go without his phone. Although Tyler had told his parents multiple times that Carter was lying, they hadn’t believed him. Carter had always been the favorite.

It was time for Tyler to get his revenge. Tyler slid out of bed, careful not to make any sounds. His feet were soft against the carpet as he crept over to Carter’s bed. The boy was laying peacefully in his bed, his brown hair—lighter than Tyler’s—plastered against his face. Carter always slept in his undies, which would make this next part so much easier.

Tyler slowly inched the comforter off his brother, sliding the soft material gently against Carter’s milk-pale skin. Carter’s breathing hitched slightly, and he shifted onto his back, but he didn’t wake up. Tyler had inched the comforter halfway down, exposing the smooth skin of Carter’s chest and the soft pink of his nipples. 

Tyler continued to pull down the comforter, careful to do so slowly enough that Carter wouldn’t wake. He was lucky that his younger brother was a heavy sleeper. Once the comforter was on the floor at the foot of Carter’s bed, Tyler climbed up, straddling the young boy. Still, Carter didn’t stir. 

Tyler knew he was pressing his luck, but he started to remove Carter’s undies just as slowly. Tyler could see the fringe of Carter’s cocklett, and then the skinny, limp shaft, and finally his exposed head. 

Carter started to stir as Tyler slipped the undies off his little brother. Payback time, you little slut, Tyler thought as he opened Carter’s mouth with his thumb. Carter was still groggy when Tyler shoved the pair of undies into Carter’s mouth.

Carter gagged, his eyes shooting open as his breathing was restricted and his mouth forced open. Carter looked at Tyler with fear in his eyes. 

The thing was, this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Tyler bent down to press his ear against Carter’s ear. “Now be a good boy and take my cock like the slut you are.”

In reality, Tyler’s prick was only about three inches, but it seemed massive to Carter. When Carter had been six, he’d gotten Tyler in trouble for the first time. In retaliation, Tyler had anally fucked his younger brother. It was something he’d learned from porn. The goal had been to pleasure himself. It was just a bonus that Carter hated it.

Carter tried to scream out for his parents, but it was no use. That was what the gag was for. “Snitches get stitches,” Tyler told his gagged brother. It was something he’d heard in a movie. In Carter’s case, however, snitches got fucked in the ass. 

Tyler didn’t believe in lube. Or rather, he didn’t know it was a thing. Most pornos didn’t show the actors using lube, even if they did. Tyler grabbed Carter by the legs and lifted the boy’s butt off the bed. Letting one leg go, Tyler dropped his pants. His prick was hard. Tyler slid Carter to the edge of his bed, clamping back down on Carter’s other leg to stop the small boy from struggling. 

Tyler touched the tip of his prick to Carter’s entrance, enjoying the resistance he felt. That he inflicted so much pain was a large part of why he fucked Carter as punishment. Carter cried out against the gag, heart starting to pool at the base of his stomach. 

Carter closed his eyes to shut out the pain, and Tyler let go of Carter’s legs to spread his asscheeks. Tyler buried his cocklett up to the head in Carter’s ass, but still met resistance as he tried to get his shaft into his younger brother. 

Carter’s eyes were scrunched tight as he moaned and yelled against the rag in pain, his knuckles gripping his Batman bedsheets tightly. 

“I warned you what would happen if you snitched on me again,” Tyler told the wriggling child. Carter just never learned. 

Tyler let out a groan as his shaft finally slid into Carter’s ass all the way up to the hilt. Career jerked, a hiss of pain escaping his lips through the gag. Carter’s eyes were alight with pain, his asshole squeezing tightly around Tyler’s cocklett as Tyler started to thrust into his little brother. 

Neither brother had any hair in their nether regions to speak of, and Tyler’s cocklett made a small slapping sound against Carter’s ass. 

Tyler stopped thrusting so that Carter could make adjustments, which always gave Tyler a certain amount of pleasure. When Carter had stilled once more, Tyler resumed his assault, trying to speed up and go deeper but not realizing that he was as deep as his three inch prick would go. 

Carter was now crying silently, only able to watch as his brother fucked pirate’s bounty style. Tyler bent down and pressed a finger to Carter’s face, wiping away his tears and tasting their salt. 

“I’ve been thinking about fucking you since the last time. It’s been too long,” Tyler whispered to Carter. Carter shook his head, in too much pain to speak. He just wanted it to be over.

Tyler slid his fingers across Carter’s chest, making circles around Carter’s sensitive nipples. Carter arched his back, his skin flushing red. Tyler pushed his brother back into the bed, feeling a flush of anger. Carter was supposed to be in pain, not enjoying this. 

Tyler sunk his nails into the flesh of Carter’s chest, raking them down Carter’s exposed stomach. Carter cried out against the gag in agony. Tyler continued good assault down, stopping when he reached Carter’s cocklett. Carter’s chest and stomach had turned and flushed as his nipples. 

Tyler shoved his hand between Carter’s leg, rubbing his flaccid cocklett. Carter didn’t like the dazed feeling he got when his brother did that, and tried in vain to wiggle away from Tyler’s assault. 

Tyler jerked off his brother with both hands, Carter so uncomfortable he forgot to struggle, although doing so would have probably cost Carter his prick. Carter‘s breathing became even more labored as Tyler stroked Carter’s shaft with one hand while fondling his tiny testicles with the other. 

Carter, not accustomed to his balls getting this in-depth attention, swallowed hard, as if it would clear the pleasure from his head, the heat that pooled at the bottom of his stomach and at the base of his prick. Tyler smiled at Carter’s discomfort, at his inability to accept that he was enjoying this. It would have been easier just to enjoy it. But this was the sixth time Tyler had done this, and Carter never enjoyed it. It was what made it so enjoyable for Tyler. 

Tyler picked up his pace, and Carter responded in kind, his mouth and body doing two different things. While Carter protested into the gag, sounding off a series of muffled “no”’s, his body jolted and shivered in response to Tyler touch. Carter’s prick had started to enlarge, filling Tyler’s hand. Sweat had accumulated on Carter’s skin, and Tyler stopped his assault on Carter’s prick to bend down, lapping at the musky liquid. Carter’s skin prickled from the sensation of Tyler’s tongue. 

He bit back a groan, hoping Tyler didn’t notice, but the older boy did. Tyler released Carter’s prick, bending over the young boy to taste his chest. Tyler took one of Carter’s nipples between his teeth, biting hard. Carter jerked beneath Tyler, his hands trying to dislodge the older boy. Tyler stopped momentarily, restraining Carter’s arms above his head before returning to Carter’s nipples. 

Carter jerked every time Tyler bit his nipples, mewling against his gag. Carter’s nipples sufficiently red, Tyler whispered into Carter’s ear, “I want to try something new.” 

At those words, Carter started to struggle even more, protesting loudly against his gag. Tyler thought he heard, “no, stop, please,” but he couldn’t be sure. Not that it mattered. Carter wasn’t in control, Tyler was. 

Tyler brought Carter closer to him before bringing Carter’s legs to rest on his shoulders. Tyler was effectively staring into Carter’s shitter. It was tight and hairless. Tyler leaned forward and placed his tongue against Carter’s hole. Carter shivered and bucked his hips involuntarily. Tyler took this as a sign to run his tongue around the edge of Carter’s hole. 

Carter responded by grunting, trying in vain to avoid Tyler’s probing tongue. Tyler held steadfast, and as punishment started to push his tongue deep into Carter’s hole. Carter mewled in dissent, lashing out at Tyler with his legs. 

Tyler, finally fed up with his brother’s struggling, dropped the younger boy back onto the bed. Carter thought he was finally free of his brother’s assault. He was wrong. Tyler flipped Carter over, exposing his plump and red asshole. Tyler climbed onto Carter’s bed, straddling the smaller boy. Grabbing his hand cocklett, Tyler pushed himself into Carter, feeling less resistance this time. 

Carter protested uselessly against his gag, violently shaking his head. Tyler violently grabbed a fistful of Carter’s hair, bringing the boys head back and he pushed his head all the way into Carter’s ass. On his hands and knees now, Carter could do nothing but bare the pain of his brothers cock. 

Carter choked down sob after sob as Tyler picked up his pace, jackhammering into Carter’s ass rhythmically, subconsciously releasing and grabbing into Carter’s hair intermittently. Although unintentional, the rhythm pull and release caused Carter an extra amount of pain and only added to his discomfort.

With his free hand, Tyler once more started to milk his brother’s tiny prick. Between the anal beating and the attention to his prick, Carter’s drygasmed hard. He had done it before, but it was still an uncomfortable release, and Carter groaned awkwardly through it. 

Tyler pulled out suddenly, leaving a cold feeling in Carter’s ass. Pulling once once more on Carter’s hair, Tyler pulled the boy up. Even standing, Carter only reached up to Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler tried to force Carter onto his knees, but Career wouldn’t budge. 

Tyler bent down to whisper into his brother’s ear, “either get down on your knees, or I’ll get down on mine.” Carter sank to his knees. The last time Tyler sucked Carter off, Tyler had almost bit his prick off. 

Carter took Tyler’s cocklett into his trembling hands. He touched his soft lips to the tip and felt it stiffen. Carter widened his mouth in order to take in more of Tyler’s cocklett. Tyler’s hand took a hold of Carter’s hair, pulling it with untamed viciousness. Carter mewled softly in pain, Tyler forcing him further down his cocklett. 

Carter struggled, pushing his hands firmly against Tyler’s legs, but the older boy was much too strong for him. Tyler gripped Carter’s hair even more firmly in retaliation, and started to thrust his hips forward, holding Carter firm as he face-fucked the smaller boy.

Eventually Carter stopped struggling, having enough trouble avoiding being choked by Tyler’s cocklett. Even though it wasn’t long, Carter was inexperienced, and Tyler was always aggressive with his hip thrusts. 

Tyler pushed one last time all the way down to the hilt, and Carter gagged so hard that Tyler thought his parents had heard it. He released Carter, whose throat was too sore to scream, and waited with baited breath. When his parents didn’t come, Tyler lunged for Carter, pining the small boy against his bed.

Carter struggled, but eventually Tyler was able to secure Carter’s hands behind his back. Tyler reinserted the gag and wiped the tears that had accumulated at the edges of Carter’s eyes.

Then Tyler reached forward, closing his hand around Carter’s throat. Carter’s eyes bugged out as Tyler squeezed harder and harder, cutting off more and more air. This was new, and Carter didn’t know if he was going to die or not this time.

Tyler enjoyed the look that Carter was giving him, enjoyed having control over his brother’s life. His prick was harder than it had ever been. With his other hand, Tyler reached between Carter’s legs again, but this time he didn’t go for Carter’s cocklett, but for the skin around it.

Carter jerked, crying out as Tyler pinched his thighs, forming red welts in a circle around Carter’s prick. Carter was starting to turn purple in the face, but Tyler didn’t care. He moved upwards, pinching his stomach, and then his nipples. Tyler twisted Carter’s nipples one at a time and both times Carter jerked, shrieking against the rag. 

Tyler sat back, unclenching his hand from around Carter’s throat. Carter heaved in deep breaths, his wild eyes searching Tyler. Carter started to get up, but Tyler pinned him back down with his feet, his toes circling the small boys nipples. Carter groaned involuntarily.

“I’m not done yet,” Tyler growled greedily. 

Tyler put a hand on his own prick and started to get himself off while pleasuring his brother with his foot, pumping his cocklett nice and steady. Tyler’s breathing began to get heavy, and he moved his foot lower, his toes massaging Carter’s balls and tiny prick. 

Carter was starting to get into it a bit. Tyler put a stop to that quick, clamping down on Carter’s ballsack hard with his toes. Carter let out a whimper of pain. Tyler’s strokes were getting faster and faster, his breathing even more labored. He had stopped massaging Carter.

With a huff, Tyler orgasmed onto Carter’s stomach. Tyler had just started to have wet ejaculations, and this was the first time Carter had seen it. It was wet and sticky against his skin.

Tyler got up. “Clean yourself up with your underwear. Then get back into bed. You don’t know how you got the bruises on your neck; you must have been sleepwalking again.”

Carter nodded. That was the line Tyler gave him every time this happened. And their parents believed it every time. This time would be no different. In fact, after how much fun Tyler had had, he suspected Carter would never snitch on him again.

Tyler smiled and got back into bed. He fell asleep quickly, and dreamed of torturing his brother even more.


End file.
